


don't let me drown

by joshiesfreckles



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: The clock blinks 1:47. Josh isn't tired.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have two endings to this story - one of them contains a super needy Josh. If you want the 2nd ending, you can let me know I guess. I'll probably add it to a second chapter.

_ 1:47 AM. _

That’s what the alarm clock says when Joshua looks at it, laying on a shitty bed in a shitty hotel room during one of the best time periods of his life. Tyler and him have been on tour - and he’s loving every second of it, but as his boxers stick to him, drenched in sweat, he wonders how his best friend could sleep in this heat.

The air conditioning was broken. Tyler had suggested laying together, and although it made the heat worse, it gave Josh some comfort to have someone so familiar next to him in such an unfamiliar place. Sweat made his skin slick, made Josh feel sticky in all the wrong places, but Tyler’s breathing relaxed him even when he was uncomfortable in the heat.

Tyler had fallen asleep - and Josh laid there, at 1:50 AM, his brows furrowed and his skin crawling with the sweat dripping down his forehead and legs. Josh shifted, a deep sigh escaping him as he turned on his side. He groaned internally as Tyler rolled over, an arm wrapping around Josh’s waist.

Josh would be lying if he said he hadn’t stopped breathing for a moment or two. Nights like these had Joshua caught in an internal war, the deepest feelings in him being provoked by Tyler’s  _ closeness.  _ He enjoyed his best friend’s body against his own a little too much, the sweaty slickness of Tyler’s tanned skin against him had his mind hazy.

Josh’s head tilts up on the pillow he’s laid on, eyes trying to avoid the angry red of the alarm clock. They had a show in maybe 15 or 16 hours, he should be sleeping. But Tyler’s pressed against his back, and Josh’s mind is going  _ insane.  _ Tyler’s a human heater, his skin so heated against Joshua’s.

Josh groans lowly, not trying to awake his sleeping bandmate. Josh is nearly asleep, the clock flashing 2 AM when he feels Tyler’s harsh sigh against his shoulder blades. It feels so intimate,  _ is  _ intimate, and Josh’s heat-hazy brain doesn’t realize what’s happening even when Tyler groans against his back.

_ He’s just dreaming,  _ Josh’s mind subconsciously says. He’s tired now, the heat affecting him a little too much. Josh stiffens completely in Tyler’s arms when the arm slung around his waist tightens, a soft growl escaping the man behind him. Josh stifles a gasp when he’s brought back against Tyler, eyes clouding over as he fights the sudden  _ need  _ that courses through his body.

Josh thinks he’s asleep already, but he can  _ feel  _ Tyler, he can feel how hard Tyler is through the thin layers that separate them. It’s all surreal, Josh can hardly believe it, as Tyler mouths at Josh’s neck. Josh should move, he should get up, he should go lay down in the bed across the room, but he doesn't. Instead, he stays. It’ll be more painful if Tyler has to ask why he moved in the morning. 

Tyler presses up, and Josh tries so hard not to make a sound at the groan right behind his ear. Josh feels everything, from the way Tyler’s cock twitches against his ass with every short rut of his hips, to the feeling of his  _ own  _ erection rubbing at his boxers. Josh bites back a whimper, realizes he doesn’t really get much from this. Maybe he does, Josh thinks as Tyler’s palm rubs over his stomach.

Tyler begins to rut against Joshua more frequently now, forcing small little whimpers out of Josh’s mouth. He can’t help it, Tyler’s pressed against him, and his body is overwhelmed with  _ want  _ and  _ need,  _ and he’s so hard in his own briefs.  _ This is wrong on so many levels, _ Josh thinks to himself,  _ Tyler’s married.  _ Josh’s fingers grab at the sheets below him when Tyler’s arm moves back, fingers tugging Joshua’s waist.

_ “Fuck,”  _ Tyler groans behind him, Josh swallows down a lump in his throat. He’s overheating, his mind is spinning and Tyler’s sweaty body is moving against his own as Tyler begins to thrust up against Josh  _ harder,  _ a few curses grounding Josh just enough so that he can keep quiet. Josh wants to beg, wants to plead, and he doesn’t even know what he wants to beg and plead  _ for.  _

“Tyler,” Josh dares to gasp, his mind spinning. Tyler’s hand reaches down, almost searching for a more secure grip, and it finds Joshua’s thigh, and Josh can’t help the small cry that leaves him at the action. Tyler stirs a bit but uses the grip on Josh’s sweaty skin to pull Josh closer, nearly on top of him. He bends Josh’s thigh  _ just right  _ and thrusts up, and Josh lets out a needy whine when he feels the head of Tyler’s cock press against his entrance through their boxers.

Josh panics but relaxes when Tyler only stirs again, hips pressing up again. He should move, he should move, he should move and take care of himself. For a minute, he thinks about leaving Tyler, but Tyler grinds up hard and Josh is _gone,_ he’s not moving. Joshua’s fingers latch into the sheets, his breath labored as he tries to keep himself together. The red light from the hotel’s alarm clock reminds Josh of how he should be asleep.

Tyler thrusts up onto Josh and growls, loud and deep, before sinking his teeth into Joshua’s shoulder and Josh _feels_ him cum. It’s wet and it’s hot, against his sweaty body between layers, and Tyler’s fingers grab at Josh’s thighs harder. Josh can’t believe it, his eyes are wide and they grow wider when he feels Tyler’s hand abandon his thigh.

He feels Tyler plant a wet open-mouthed kiss to the back of his neck, and suddenly his long fingers are wrapping around Joshua’s cock through his boxers. “Josh,” Tyler says, it’s soft and Josh didn’t even know he was awake. He is now, though, and that’s certain as his hand slides up to Josh’s stomach and back down past and inside of the waistband of Joshua’s briefs. 

Josh’s head tilts back and he  _ whines  _ as Tyler’s fingers make a tight ring at the tip of his cock, touches delicate but somehow rough at the same time. Josh’s vision is blurring, he’s so tired but his hand finds Tyler’s. Tyler squeezes his hand, tugging on Josh’s cock. Josh lets out a sound that falls in between a desperate whine and a moan, cumming over Tyler’s hand. 

Tyler’s lips press to the bite mark he left, stroking Josh through his orgasm. “Tyler,” Josh gasps, fingers aching as he holds onto Tyler’s hand. He’s hot, uncomfortable in his soiled boxers, hair damp with sweat, and Tyler removes his hand from Joshua’s briefs, wiping it somewhere that Josh can’t identify. 

Josh’s eyes droop as Tyler’s arm wraps around his waist again, pulling him closer, thumb rubbing into the sweat-slick skin there. It’s so  _ warm,  _ beyond warm, and although the heat is beyond uncomfortable, Josh falls asleep somehow.

 

The clock blinks 2:18 AM.

 

 


	2. [ending 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the other ending! You all asked for it, so I figured I would post it. The first chapter is in the first ending, I just included it so you all would know where this ending begins.

“Tyler,” Josh dares to gasp, his mind spinning. Tyler’s hand reaches down, almost searching for a more secure grip, and it finds Joshua’s thigh, and Josh can’t help the small cry that leaves him at the action. Tyler stirs a bit but uses the grip on Josh’s sweaty skin to pull Josh closer, nearly on top of him. He bends Josh’s thigh  _ just right  _ and thrusts up, and Josh lets out a needy whine when he feels the head of Tyler’s cock press against his entrance through their boxers.

It’s a little too loud, causing Tyler to open his eyes, and Josh can’t resist anymore, he writhes and squirms. He’s so hard, so  _ needy,  _ and Tyler’s fingers press at the very upper part of Josh’s thigh. Josh lets out a small sound, his eyes glossy in the small sliver of light that finds its way in between where the curtains don’t fully close. Tyler takes a brief moment to take in the situation, his mind hazy from the sleep he’d just woken up from.

Josh doesn’t register it fully, but Tyler grabs his thighs and uses his strength to flip Josh over, pressing him against the damp sheets that were beginning to be soaked in their sweat. Josh gasps into the pillow under him, his breath making everything hotter at the moment, and Josh’s hair is damp.

“Josh.” Tyler’s voice is rough, thick with  _ something.  _ Lust, maybe. Josh bites back a whine, Tyler’s sitting on his ass and he  _ feels,  _ his senses in overdrive. His mind is shutting down, small sounds from high in his throat flowing from his lips as Tyler’s fingers dig into his wrists. Josh didn’t even realize Tyler had his arms held against his back, but now - as Josh tries to move his arms - he realizes that Tyler has him pinned in place.

Tyler tugs on Josh’s arms as he grinds down, Josh can imagine the way Tyler’s head tilts back, his mouth falling open in a silent groan. The sweat makes it both better and worse, making everything slick but also causing Tyler’s thighs to stick against Joshua’s. Josh can only whine now, wondering just how pathetic he sounds to Tyler.

“Josh,” Tyler repeats, same as earlier. Josh presses his face into the pillow beneath him,  _ there’s no way this is real.  _ But it is as Tyler rolls his hips, Josh squirms under Tyler when he feels the head of Tyler’s cock press in all the right places. His boxers are annoying now, the only thing that’s preventing what he wants. He wants to feel Tyler completely, and Tyler ruts against him like he had before.

Josh is so hard, Tyler’s stern repeat of his name causing him to shiver and shove his face into the pillow. He loves this so much, so much more than he loves anything else, as he feels Tyler’s cock twitch against him through the irritating layers of clothes. Tyler groans, hot and heavy above Joshua.

“Tyler,” Josh whines, his voice muffled into the pillows. Tyler relaxes back into a slow grind, trying to hold off an inevitable orgasm that bites its way at his abdomen. Josh has never been this needy before, he doesn’t want this to end, he doesn’t want to stop feeling Tyler against him. Tyler’s free hand finds where Josh’s boxers have ridden down, thumb tapping and rubbing at the swell of Josh’s ass.

“What do you need, baby?” Josh’s mouth falls open into a moan, struggling against Tyler’s grip on his arms. He wants to touch, it’s what he needs, but he can’t get it out. Instead, moans tumble from his lips, a cry making its way out. He’s so desperate, Josh can’t help it when Tyler is on top of him, his hips rolling in such a way that Josh can feel Tyler’s cock nearly  _ entering  _ him with every movement. The thing that stops this is the  _ demon fabric  _ that clings to Josh, clings to his legs and to where precum had leaked into the layer.

Tyler’s close, the heat and exhaustion doing a number on his ability to last longer, and he lifts himself onto his knees. Tyler palms himself with one of his hands, the one that was rubbing at Josh’s hip before. With a reluctant groan, Tyler stops the motion. “Be good, Joshie, and don’t move.” Tyler lets go of Josh’s hands, tugging Josh’s briefs down to his thighs. Josh’s eyes widen, trying so hard to stay still as Tyler asked.

Josh makes another sound, something that Tyler can’t identify, as Tyler presses himself to Joshua’s entrance, relying on sweat and precum as lube as he pushes in the tip of his cock. Josh’s fingers latch in the sheets, and he’s crying, pathetic little sobs racking through him as Tyler barely sinks into him. It’s enough for Josh, who’s panting into the pillow as every muscle in his body shouts  _ squirm, move, get him deeper.  _

Josh stays still, he wants to be good, and his mind doesn’t register much correctly. He feels Tyler’s knuckles brushing against his ass, and Josh’s mind finally comes to the conclusion that Tyler is pumping himself, a growl from deep in his chest escaping. Josh squeezes his eyes shut, trying to wrap his mind around what’s happening.

Suddenly Tyler’s hips are pressing forwards just  _ barely,  _ hands grabbing at Josh’s ass and Josh let out a cry when he feels Tyler fill him with his cum. It’s hot, the way Tyler groans out Josh’s name, and the way Tyler sinks into him more. Josh wants him,  _ needs  _ him deeper, trying to push back. Tyler keeps him still with hands on his waist and Josh  _ cries,  _ he’s so close, barely tipping over the edge, and he wants Tyler to fuck him into the mattress until he's come so many times that he can’t breathe.

“Pu-please, deeper,  _ need you deeper,”  _ Josh whines, his mind spinning and doing summersaults. Tyler shushes him, Josh shakes his head. He knows Tyler won’t do what Josh wants, but he  _ needs,  _ he’s so hard, and he’s begging for Tyler to fuck him. Tyler ignores him, Josh is pleading  _ no, no, no,  _ as Tyler pulls out of him.

“Josh,” Tyler says sternly, Josh grips at his pillow.  _ This isn’t fair,  _ Josh cries as Tyler leaves for the bathroom, he’s abandoned now, and he’s so  _ horny.  _ How could Tyler leave him like this? Maybe that’s what he gets, for doing this. For allowing his best friend to do this. For not stopping this. Tyler comes back, and he has a towel, wiping at the sweat on Josh’s body. He pays no attention to Josh’s straining cock, or to the begging that ends up being slurred and tired speech.

Josh isn’t crying anymore, and Tyler’s face is stern. Josh’s mind shuts down, he wants to touch himself, finish himself off, but he can’t - because he can’t think, Tyler’s touches sending him to a headspace that he can’t escape from. “Please, please,” Josh whimpers when he’s flipped on his back, Tyler furrows his brows.

“Why don’t you just finish yourself off?” Maybe Tyler regrets doing this, but Josh isn’t focusing on that, his mind coming up with blanks. He makes a confused sound.

“But, but-” Tyler’s eyes soften with a sudden realization, his mind flashing.  _ Be a good boy, Joshie, and don’t move.  _ “Please,” Josh’s eyes water, and Tyler  _ shouldn’t have done anything.  _ Tyler hesitates, he isn’t tired anymore, and now he can think, but he’s done enough. What would he say to Jenna? That he cheated? He certainly did - and with his best friend.

“Do it yourself, Josh.” Josh’s eyes were cloudy, but he doesn’t hesitate with Tyler’s command. He’s close anyway, and a few tugs to his over sensitive cock send him flying over the edge, he’s spilling over his hand and his body burns with the recollections and thoughts of Tyler inside him, his bottom lip jutting out as he reaches for touch. 

He won’t remember any of this later, most likely, Josh is tired and he’s far gone and Tyler avoids Josh’s hands that are reaching for him. Josh’s eyes show a hint of sadness, and Tyler doesn’t look into them too long before he’s off the bed again, back into the bathroom.

 

He slams the door and locks it behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay alive.
> 
> ) My twitter (I'm more active there) - @lonelydxnce


End file.
